Field
The present application relates to a photonic integrated circuits and related apparatus and methods.
Related Art
A photonic integrated circuit (PIC) includes integrated optical components on a substrate. The PIC may couple to an external optical component through an optical coupler. An optical coupler may be in the form of a facet coupler or a surface coupler. A facet coupler couples to an external optical component via an edge of the substrate. A surface coupler couples to an external optical component via a surface of the substrate.